


Please Don't Run

by sapphireisle (sighphil)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Romance, i am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighphil/pseuds/sapphireisle
Summary: The glaring winter sun streaming through the window and threatening to blind her was the first thing she noticed upon waking, the second was the ache in her shoulder that had plagued her in the few short but tiring days since the battle. The third thing she noticed, and by far the most worrying, was Jaime Lannister sleeping beside her.aka the morning after scene we deserved





	Please Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in three years and i wrote this all in one go at 6am on no sleep so you're welcome

The glaring winter sun streaming through the window and threatening to blind her was the first thing she noticed upon waking, the second was the ache in her shoulder that had plagued her in the few short but tiring days since the battle. The third thing she noticed, and by far the most worrying, was Jaime Lannister sleeping beside her.

They were facing each other, her lay on her right side and him on his left. His arm hung loosely over her hip and she allowed herself a moment of just watching him, trying to determine if this was just another one of her ridiculous dreams, but she knew that it wasn’t. The night before was a blur of skin on skin, of warmth and safety and a feeling of floating, the scratch of his beard as they kissed and the taste of wine. She knew that it had been real. She didn’t completely understand though, why it had happened and why he had stayed and slept beside her.

Brienne trusted him, of course she did, but the years of pretending not to notice how he struggled with the idea that he may have feelings for someone like her had taken their toll. She was not some naive, simpering maid, nor was she a mindless brute, she could always tell that her feelings for him were not entirely one-sided but she wasn’t bold enough to ever assume that he would act on them. Now that he had, and they had acknowledged at least non-verbally that they had a connection, she was so sure that he would run. But he hadn’t.

“I know I’m beautiful, _my lady_ , but there’s no need to stare.” the smirk on his face as he opened his eyes and the tone of his voice reminded Brienne of just how much she’d like to punch him sometimes. 

“I was merely questioning where I went wrong in life to have ended up in bed with you,” she quipped, a small and uncertain smile on her face, “though I suppose it isn’t all that bad.’’

He scoffed, his fingers running lightly across her collarbone, “Isn’t all that bad?! I seem to remember something a little closer to ‘oh gods Jaime! Don’t stop!’” He watched as his words caused her to blush and looked her in the eye, clearly pleased with himself.

She playfully smacked his arm, not stooping so low as to give his words a response, and watched him watching her. He didn’t look repulsed, she noted, which was definitely a good sign. She felt like if she said the wrong thing or made a wrong move then whatever spell was holding them here, in this moment, would break and everything would fall apart. He was, after all, a Lion. 

“Brienne,” His voice was soft, maybe softer than she’d ever heard it, “I’m not going to leave. Stop bloody frowning at me.”

“I-“ she paused, breathing deeply as he looked at her with such intensity, something in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place, “Are you sure?” it came out as little more than a whisper and she felt smaller than she ever thought possible in that moment, pleading with him to make her understand. 

He sighed, and she could tell that he was holding back from rolling his eyes. “Winterfell is a shithole, it’s so cold it feels like I might lose my five existing fingers and I am surrounded by people that would happily feed me to a dragon,” Brienne opened her mouth to interrupt and he silenced her with a look, continuing “I could have left. I did what I came here to do, I fulfilled my pledge to ride North and fight for the fucking living. Cersei is mental and she’d probably have my balls for betraying her but you know yourself that she would take me back in a heartbeat…” he took a breath, sliding his left hand up to cup her face gently and pulling her closer with his right arm, their bodies almost touching but not quite. “I could leave, I could go back to Kings Landing and forget any of this ever happened, but I don’t want that. I want you.”

“Jaime…” his thumb caressed her cheek and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to touch him too, her hand seeking out the warmth of his chest and forgetting what she wanted to say as his heart jumped beneath her fingertips.

“I’m not good with words, you’d be better off with Tyrion if that’s what you need,” He laughed at the thought and she prodded him to indicate that he stop being an idiot and carry on with his speech, “You are a good woman, far better than I deserve, but your belief in me means there must be something about my soul that is worth saving. I did wretched things, for love, because I thought that was what love was; doing awful things to people just to make someone happy, but you.. you make me want to be better.”

As he finished talking, he caught a tear running down her cheek and wiped it away with such tenderness that something broke inside of her and she surged forward to close the gap between them and kiss him. As their mouths joined, their bodies melded together. She noted how perfectly they fit, how being intertwined with him felt like coming home. It was different than it had been the night before, less hurried. Jaime kissed her like he was pouring all the words he didn’t know how to say into it and she wondered why it had taken so long for them to get to this point if it felt this right, this whole-heartedly fucking magical. 

They broke the kiss after only a few moments, though they stayed tangled in each other's arms. Brienne pressed her forehead against his and breathed, “I love you. You don’t have to say it back, I just want you to know that I do.” 

He laughed quietly and the warmth of his breath danced across her skin, he tilted his head slightly to press his lips to the crooked bridge of her nose and said, fondness lacing his voice, “I love you too, wench.”

“You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?” she rolled her eyes as she said it, kicking him with little intent in the shin. 

“Are you trying to goad me into a naked tussle, Ser Brienne? why that’s not very honourable of you!” he exclaimed with mirth swimming in his gaze. She glared at the man and quickly pinned him down on his back, pushing the furs back and situating herself astride him, smirking down at his shocked expression. 

“Well, Ser Jaime, I think we’ve established that this goes beyond honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! feel free to leave feedback and stuff  
> i would have continued this and gone full smut but i'm a 21 year old lesbian that hasn't slept so it was a bit beyond my capabilities for today but if you want it i will do it
> 
> i will probably continue this just to shit on 'canon' i'm not going to lie


End file.
